1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transfer circuit, an imaging circuit device, an electronic apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
JP-A-9-65215 discloses a solid-state imaging device in which the cathodes of photodiodes with which pixels are configured are connected to a shared signal line via first amplifiers that are respectively provided for the photodiodes and selection switches that are sequentially selected by a shift register.
Here, in the case where an imaging circuit device is configured as an IC chip, there is a demand for reducing the length and the area of the IC chip.
Furthermore, there is a demand for imaging circuit devices to stably transfer and output pixel signals without being affected by variations in the characteristics (e.g., the threshold Vth) of the transistors that constitute the internal circuits, or variations in the power supply voltage.